


Night Shift

by humanitys_strongest_penguin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, McDonald's, drunk friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_strongest_penguin/pseuds/humanitys_strongest_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren suffer their way through a night shift full of drunken customers. They make a couple of discoveries along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I would mention that Eren is 17 in this fic, cause I didn't really find a way to mention that in the story.

Levi was tempted to forget his anal retentiveness in favour of lying his head against the greasy counter top. It was now two whole hours into a new day, and he had celebrated the beginning of this day by dealing with not one, not two, but sixteen drunk teenagers. He sometimes wondered why at 21 years of age he still had this job, then he would inevitably remember that unfortunately, money did not grow on a tree in his backyard, so he was stuck working in this disgusting fast food chain until he moved onto potentially greener pastures. Levi’s fellow sufferer Eren had in fact decided that perhaps resting against the counter that was almost as disgustingly greasy as his teenaged face was a good idea. Levi sighed, “Oi, brat, wake up, I dealt with the last one, next one is on you.”  
Eren mumbled something incoherently in response, moving to stand again, and glaring at Levi as he cleaned the spot that his face had been resting on.  
“It’s disgusting, I had to clean it.”  
“Your face is disgusting.”  
“That’s rich coming from you.”  
Eren sighed and went to rest his head against the counter once more, only to be pulled back by Levi. “Brat, I don’t care how fucking tired you are, but if you fall asleep on that counter one more time I will let the drunks draw dicks on your face whilst I serve them.”   
Eren barely had time to open his mouth before they were interrupted by the door opening and a sudden, slightly slurred call of, “Leeeeeevvvvviiiiiiiiiii!” Levi froze and stared in shock as three of his friends entered the restaurant. The following events were a complete blur of horror and embarrassment for Levi as he stared in shock at his friends. Eren calmly welcoming them and receiving their indecisive, vague orders; Hanji attempting to strip using Mike as some kind of pole, only to be stopped by a seemingly somewhat sober Erwin, who really couldn’t be that sober with so much pink glitter in his hair; and finally their drunken departure with no less then fifteen Big Macs, four sundaes, five large fries, and six drinks, three coffees, three cokes. Levi was abruptly snapped out of his daze by the following words from Eren, “So you think I’m cute?”  
Levi snapped his head around to stare at Eren, “I think you are what?”  
“Your friends, they said you think that kid Eren is cute, the one you work with, asked me if I am Eren, said I should give you my number and put them out of their misery.”  
Levi could only stare and shake his head as Eren laughed handing him a large fries with a number on it, “Next group is yours,” he said as he stole a couple to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I am probably going to make this an AU at some point because I like this idea. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.


End file.
